Amanhã tudo vai melhorar
by Rosemaru-sama
Summary: Após 25 anos, Jiraiya e Tsunade se encontram novamente....e num lugar nada apropriado para o reencontro... trabalhando no 4º capitulo
1. O Reencontro

** Bom...como é a minha primeira fic...peço a compreensão de todas...e uns coments é claro..XD...bons ou ruins são bem vindos...até pq com os ruins dá pra ir melhorando a fic...então...aí via o primeiro capitulo...e avisanado q vô postar um capitulo por semana...toda segunda feira...DIVIRTÃO-SE...**

**Everything will get better tomorrow**

**Chapter 1 . O reencontro**

Era domingo e Jiraiya estava nas fontes termais relaxando porque o Sábado tinha sido muito desgastante. Sábado foi dia de promoção de um bar na Vila de Konoha, e Jiraiya como sempre, costumava ir para beber o seu tradicional e remunerado Sakê. Só tinha um pequeno problema. Jiraiya quando bebia lembrava de certa pessoa que a muito tempo não via. Era uma companheira de time a qual Jiraiya continha um grande afeto em seu coração. Seu nome era Tsunade. A bela moça sempre foi uma grande paixão secreta de Jiraiya. Ela tinha um corpo que por onde que passasse sempre atraia a atenção dos homens que estavam por perto. Jiraiya tendo uma companheira de time como aquela não conseguia se controlar, e toda hora olhava as belas e delicadas curvas da mulher. Quando Tsunade percebia que ele estava olhando Jiraiya rapidamente virava o rosto para o outro lado, pois a própria tinha gênio forte e ele sabia o perigo que estava correndo caso ela não gostasse de suas olhadas estratégicas. Quando lembrava de Tsunade seu coração batia mais forte. Pena que não sabia onde ela estava. Após a separação do time, Jiraiya nunca mais a viu em sua frente. Às vezes, quando fechava os olhos, via a imagem de Tsunade com os seus belos seios fartos. A como ele desejava que ela gostasse tanto dele como ele gosta dela. Um amor que nem o tempo poderia apagar. Estava nas fontes termais relaxando e como sempre não resistiu e foi espiar as garotas tomando banho. Sempre que elas viam que ele estava espiando elas arrumavam uma grande confusão. Para a surpresa de Jiraiya, quando estava a espiar as garotas, aparece uma mulher com longos cabelos loiros. Seu coração começa a acelerar. Não podia ser a Tsunade que ele conhecia. Ela estava muito mais bonita que antes. Num momento súbito e sem controle Jiraiya grita:

– Tsunade, è você? – as outras mulheres que estavam lá gritaram e fizeram um alvoroço total. O grande problema é que realmente era Tsunade que estava ali.

– Jiraiya, seu velho tarado! Vejo que não mudou nada nesses 25 anos que nós não nos vemos – diz Tsunade se tapando com a toalha.

– Er... – percebendo a morte se aproximando Jiraiya inventa uma desculpa para sair de cena antes que sentisse a fúria dela. – Desculpe mas eu tenho que ir agora, tenho coisas importantes a fazer!  
Ele começa a se arrumar e sair andando rapidamente antes que Tsunade venha bater nele. Mas o que ele estava fazendo. Amava aquela mulher e mesmo assim não falou isso para ela. Talvez porque não era um momento oportuno para dizer isso. Estava a espiar as mulheres e se encontra logo com Tsunade. Era azar demais. Ela nunca o perdoaria, e pior, ainda o espancaria até que seus ossos estivessem completamente quebrados. Decidiu então ir para casa e descansar, pois já estava ficando tarde. Chegando em casa, Jiraiya nem conseguia dormir pensando nela. No outro dia iria falar com ela tudo o que sempre sentiu. Pelo menos essa era a intenção dele.

No outro dia em Konoha, Jiraiya estava andando pelas ruas a procura de Tsunade. Andou por muito tempo e depois que parou para descansar lembrou que a vila estava sem Hokage porque Orochimaru tinha matado o Sandaime (Sarutobi). Então, tirando suas conclusões, Jiraiya decidiu ir na Sala do Hokage. Não havia mais ninguém em Konoha com a capacidade e determinação de Tsunade para ser Hokage, ainda mais que ela é neta do Shodaime (primeiro Hokage e fundador da vila). Chegando na Sala do Hokage as expectativas de Jiraiya estavam certa. Lá estava Tsunade, mais bela do que nunca. Resolveu, então, falar com ela.

– Yoooooo, então te chamaram mesmo para ser Hokage, Tsunade?  
– É né! sarcasmo  
– Que bom então! Muito trabalho pra fazer? sorri

– Tem sim – tsunade aponta para a pilha de papel encima da escrivaninha – Parece que ninguém trabalha aqui há anos!  
– É mesmo. Quando você tiver um tempinho livre, vamos jantar juntos? – diz Jiraiya sorrindo alegremente.

– Tudo bem! Sei que seu eu recusasse você não ia parar de me pertubar e ia acabar atrapalhando meu serviço mesmo. Eu aceito! Que dia, que horas, que local?

– Na minha casa! O dia que você tiver um tempo livre, aí você me avisa que eu preparo tudo certinho. As horas você escolhe a melhor hora pra você depois das 18:00.

– Ta bom então. Acho que mês que vem eu já devo ter acabado com essa papelada aqui. Aí agente pode jantar. Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem – Jiraiya sorri falsamente, pois mês que vem estava muito longe ainda. Muito tempo ainda faltava. Estava queimando por dentro. Mais não poderia forçá-la a ir. Se ela escolheu esse como o melhor momento, a única coisa a fazer era esperar sentado.

– Então está marcado! Agora pode ir porque eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

– Tudo bem! – Jiraiya vai saindo da sala onde estava Tsunade meio cabisbaixo, pois ainda teria que esperar um mês para jantar com a Tsunade. Ele iria usar o jantar para dizer a ela tudo que ele sempre sentiu. O que ele faria em um mês de espera. Se Tsunade o encontra-se nas fontes termais espiando as mulheres, ela ia cancelar o jantar e seu sonho estaria completamente destruído. Jiraiya não podia aprontar durante um mês, o que seria bem difícil.

Andando pelas ruas de Konoha, a única solução que Jiraiya via para não fazer nada de errado era a mais drástica e uma missão praticamente de ranking S: não beber! Como ele viveria um mês sem beber. Para Jiraiya era uma eternidade. Não sabia se agüentaria ficar todo esse tempo sem seu amado Sakê, mas não tinha outra alternativa, caso contrário, Tsunade nunca iria jantar com um Bêbado.

Passaram-se 10 dias, e Jiraiya não tinha bebido nem uma gota de Sakê. Para a surpresa do próprio, antes de se passar um mês, Tsunade o procura:  
– E aí. Esqueceu do jantar que você mesmo me convidou?

– Nunca! É que você disse que só teria tempo depois de um mês, porque você tinha muito trabalho para fazer.

– Que se dane o trabalho! Eu não agüento mais essa vida de só ficar mechendo naquela enorme pilha de papel que parece que não acaba nunca. To cansada de só ficar fazendo uma coisa repetitiva no trabalho. Apesar de que, tem que se variar de trabalho nessa vida né? – diz Tsunade sorrindo.

– Se você diz. Então quando pode ser nosso jantar?  
– Hummm. Deixa-me ver. Amanhã ta bom?

– AMANHÃ? Já? É porque eu preciso de um tempinho para preparar tudo.  
– Começa a preparar hoje que dá tempo.  
– Tudo bem. Que horas amanhã?  
– As 23h00min pra mim ta bom.  
– Então tudo bem. Amanhã as 23 – Mesmo estando cansado, Jiraiya decide ir para a casa começar a preparar para o jantar que sempre esteve esperando em sua vida. Nada poderia dar errado. Caso contrário perderia para sempre aquele pedaço de pecado encarnado em corpo de mulher que ele sempre desejou.

**Continua**


	2. O jantar

**Gente...obrigado pelos reviews..vou respondê-los a cada capitulo...e a partir desse segundo...sem reviews...sem novos capitulos ...bom...leiam...espero que gostem...fiz com carinho pra vcs... **

**Everything will get better tomorrow**

**Chapter 2 . O Jantar**

Chegando em casa, então, Jiraiya não sabia por onde começar. Decidiu então arrumá-la, pois estava uma bagunça. Se Tsunade chegasse ali e visse aquela bagunça, ela nem entraria na casa e iria embora no mesmo momento. Arrumando a casa e tirando as roupas do chão, ele encontra a primeira edição sua como escritor: Icha Icha Paradise. Ainda bem que ele encontrou e não ela. Se ela achasse aquele livro ali, lhe acharia um velho sem vergonha na cara. Olha para o livro mais uma vez e esconde embaixo do colchão da cama que era de casal, pois Jiraiya se considerava um cara espaçoso. Mas a cama seria muito útil, caso ele conseguisse conquistar o coração de Tsunade e conseguisse levasse-a para lá, e fazer tudo o que ele fazia nos seus sonhos e que escrevia em seus livros.

Já era tarde da noite e Jiraiya ainda estava arrumando a casa. Nunca havia pensado que passaria um dia de empregada. Não sabia que era tão ruim e cansativo limpar uma casa. E o pior, nem tinha pensado em que fazer para o jantar. Ah, como Jiraiya queria mesmo era a Tsunade como jantar. Mas o coração dela era de pedra. Difícil de conquistar. Mas ele tinha que tentar. Só havia duas opções. Ou ele conseguia o amor de Tsunade, ou ele seria enterrado no outro dia. Jiraiya estava se desesperando já, pois já era tarde da noite e não havia nem pensado no que fazer para o jantar. Foi quando teve a idéia de comprar comida pronta. Pegou o dinheiro, e quando ia sair de casa pra comprar Ramén e Sakê viu que não tinha mais nada aberto. Terminou de arrumar a casa e foi dormir. No outro dia, quando Jiraiya acordou já era 13h00min. Se arrumou e saiu correndo de casa para comprar logo o jantar. Para o azar de Jiraiya, Tsunade estava na barraca do Ramén almoçando.

– Você também almoça aqui Jiraiya?

– Er... – ele não podia falar que estava indo ali comprar o jantar – Lógico que eu almoço aqui! É o melhor Ramén de Konoha – disse Jiraiya inventando.

– Então porque não se senta logo e vamos almoçar juntos aqui?

– Tudo bem. – ele estava com o dinheiro contado para comprar o jantar, como iria pagar o almoço? Se gastasse o dinheiro ficaria sem jantar e ele mesmo teria que cozinhar. O que seria um desastre total. Nunca havia cozinhado, sempre almoçara na barraca de Ramén.

Após o almoço, Jiraiya volta pra casa e toma medidas drásticas. Pega um avental emprestado com a vizinha. Um livro de receitas e começa a escolher alguma coisa pra fazer. Depois de 2 horas escolhendo, ele decide o que vai fazer.

– Esse não parece muito difícil de fazer. É esse que vai ser – Jiraiya faz tudo certinho e finalmente estava chegando a hora de Tsunade chegar. Já era 22h45min. Quinze minutos separavam Jiraiya de Tsunade.

Tsunade ainda estava em casa se arrumando. Estava na duvida do que usar. Se usava vestido. Se ia com uma roupa mais Light. Decidiu então usar um vestido mais antigo com um decote arrojado, que realçava seus grandes seios. É claro que esse decote não deixaria de pé nenhum homem que passasse perto, mas já era de noite, e tarde ainda por cima, não teria ninguém na rua uma hora dessas. Tsunade vai saindo de casa e vai indo em direção à casa de Jiraiya. Mas no caminho, em um bar, ela encontra Kakashi sozinho, e o pior, bebendo. Ela resolve parar, afinal ainda tinha muito tempo de sobra.

– Kakashi, o que você faz aqui uma hora dessas? Não era pra você estar em casa com a Kurenai essa hora? – pergunta a Godaime preocupada.

– Nós brigamos Tsunade. Preferimos dar um tempo uns para os outros.

– Mas o relacionamento de vocês estava bem, não?  
– Disse bem, estava. Desde que você a mandou para aquela missão com o Asuma, ela começou a brigar constantemente comigo.

– De novo essa história Kakashi! Será que você não consegue confiar em sua mulher! Ela nunca ficaria com o Asuma estando casada com você!

– Mas todos sabemos que ela sempre gostou do Asuma! – Nesse instante Tsunade dá um tapa na cara de Kakashi.

– Deixa de ser besta Kakashi! Por isso que vocês brigam! Você não consegue confiar nela! Agora deixa eu ir porque eu to quase atrasada já!

Nas exatas 23h00min Jiraiya estava com tudo pronto. Somente a espera de Tsunade. Nunca precisou cozinhar antes, e viu o quanto era difícil fazer aquela comida toda. Mas para agradar e conquistar Tsunade faria de tudo. Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido colocou sua melhor roupa e ficou a esperar. Já tinham se passado 10 minutos e nada. Será que ela não iria vir? Que ela o fez de besta? Não... Tsunade não era mulher disso, se bem que ela estava muito estranha ultimamente.

Tsunade já tinha deixado o bar onde Kakashi se encontrava depois de explicar varias vezes que aquilo era coisa da mente dele, que Kurenai gostava dele. Chegou ate a porta de Jiraiya e deu dois toques em sua porta. Ele levantou num pulo e foi correndo até a porta e abriu. Quando olhou aquela mulher em sua frente, belíssima, seu coração disparou e ele ficou mudo.

– Vai me convidar pra entrar ou a gente vai ficar aqui na porta a noite toda?—disse ela séria com um sorriso no canto da boca, que demonstrava que ela estava sendo sarcástica.

– Ahm...- aquelas palavras o despertaram de seu transe. – Pode entrar... Sinta-se em casa...- disse ele abrindo mais a porta para que ela entrasse. Ela passou por ele lentamente observando a casa. Ele aproveitou e passou aquele olhar por todo o corpo dela enquanto fechava a porta com o pé. Não existia nenhuma mulher no mundo que se igualava a Tsunade, ela era perfeita e com aquele vestido ficava exuberante.

Ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu.

– Andou arrumando a casa Jiraiya,só pra me receber? Não sabia que eu era tão importante assim...- sorriu sarcasticamente, mas logo veio a resposta que a deixou um tanto envergonhada.

– Você é importante pra mim... mais do que imagina..- ele sorriu sinceramente, tinha que ser hoje o dia de expor seus sentimentos.

– Bobo...- disse ela ainda levemente vermelha virando o rosto para que ele não pudesse ver. Aquelas palavras e aquele jeito calmo que ele disse deixaram-na atordoada. Mas achou besteira por que Jiraiya era do tipo de homem que não ficava com uma mulher só.

– Então...já esta com fome? Ou quer tomar um sakê antes? – ele foi se dirigindo a cozinha antes que a puxasse e a beijasse. Isso provavelmente estragaria tudo, tinha que se controlar para ela não ir embora.

– Aceito o sakê!- sentou no sofá e ouviu um barulhinho de papel amassando. Passou a mão por debaixo da almofada e pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel um pouco amassado, olhou na direção da cozinha pra ver se Jiraiya já estava vindo, percebeu que ele mexia nos copos e rapidamente leu o papel que dizia que tinha gostado muito do Jiraiya com uma letra feminina, um beijo de batom, um nome e um telefone. O sangue subiu a sua cabeça e sem se controlar gritou:  
– Jiraiya!!!!! Quem é Miyako???????- ela estava revoltada e ouviu um barulho de algo batendo na cozinha. Jiraiya ao ouvir o grito de Tsunade tomou um susto e bateu a cabeça no armário com força.

– Aiiii!!!- gemeu de dor e foi de encontro à Tsunade com a mão na cabeça. – Quem é quem, mulher?- viu o papel na mão dela e lembrou imediatamente quem era a mulher que o tinha escrito, e conseqüentemente da noite que teve com ela. Viu a cara de furiosa de Tsunade, não sabia que ela sentia ciúmes dele, mas era uma boa hora pra explicar o que havia acontecido ou inventar uma boa desculpa.

– Ahm... Tsunade... não é nada disso que você está pensando! Eu...- não sabia o que falava, não esperava aquela reação dela então não sabia como agir.

– Você não mudou nada nesses 25 anos... Eu estava errada. - disse ela amassando o papel, jogando-o sobre o sofá e indo na direção da porta. Ele viu aquela mulher única saindo, não poderia deixá-la ir assim. Subitamente segurou o seu braço e a puxou para perto. Ela parou e o encarou, foi praticamente jogada encima dele, não tinha nada a fazer. Ele sentiu aqueles belos olhos castanhos num tom de surpresa e largou o braço dela, achou que ia levar um tapa, mas ela continuou ali o encarando. Aquele olhar o fazia arrepiar os pelinhos do pescoço e atiçava sua imaginação pervertida.

– Desculpe Tsunade... Acredite..eu mudei.. E mudei até muito... Tem 10 dias que eu to sem beber e sem fazer..err...você sabe o que...esse papel tem muito tempo. Eu procurei pra jogar fora só que não achei...- tentou ser o mais sincero possível, ela continuava o encarando e sentiu ela respirar fundo.

– Está bem... Eu irei acreditar em você...- lembrou o dia que saiu tarde de onde trabalhava e não o viu largado em algum bar. – e o sakê?- perguntou para descontrair e tirar a tensão.

– Já volto!! – sorriu e foi correndo para cozinha trazendo consigo os copinhos e a garrafa de sakê colocando-os sobre a mesinha da sala, servindo. Tsunade sentou pegou o copinho de sakê e virou fazendo uma cara feia em seguida, isso fez Jiraiya soltar um ar de riso, mas se controlou e não riu dela.

– Uhuuu... Esse sakê é do bom!!! – diz a godaime colocando mais sakê no copinho e bebendo em seguida.

– Bom... Eu vou lá trazer o jantar – diz jiraiya se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha, mas nesse momento os dois ouvem batidas na porta.

Nesse momento, Tsunade se levanta e vai até a porta abrindo-a em seguida. Era Shizune com uma cara de desespero aparentemente cansada.  
– Shizune o.o... Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui? – diz Tsunade surpresa.

– Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês, mas não quis atrapalhar e não entrei na sua sala enquanto ele estava lá... Mas isso não vem ao caso... Temos uma emergência de envenenamento no hospital... E você é a melhor especialista em antídotos de Konoha

– Tudo bem... Eu vou... – nesse momento Tsunade pensa "mas eu nem comi ainda ¬¬", porém, acaba vendo que era mais importante ir ao hospital, pois uma vida estava em suas mãos. Sai correndo com Shizune pro hospital e o vento fecha a porta da casa de Jiraiya que ainda estava na cozinha e que quando volta não vê mais Tsunade.

– Eu não acredito que ela foi embora... E nem ao menos avisou. – diz se sentando no sofá e colocando as tigelas em cima da mesa de centro sem saber que Tsunade tinha ido embora por um motivo importante. Nesse momento, Jiraiya estava pensando no que ele poderia ter feito de errado para que ela fosse embora e acaba dormindo no sofá enquanto Tsunade salvava uma vida no Hospital de Konoha.

**Continua...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Bom...agora vou estar respondendo os reviews pela ordem em q foram feito:**

**thamii-chan:** Obrigado pelo apoio.../o/...e continue lendo a fic...minha esperança é q a partir do capitulo 3 melhore bastante...agora q arranjei uma pessoa Expert em revisar fic pra mim...

**Thelma Caseiro:** tá ai thelma...segundo capitulo terminado e já começei a escrever o terceiro...minha previsão é de segunda que vem já estar postando ele aki...obrigado pelo apoio...vô desistir naum )

**Uchiha Mandy Lua:** Eu decidi fazer uma fic do Jiraiya e Tsunade principalmente pela falta de fics desse casal no fanfiction...bom...o jantar ja acabou...mas o proximo capitulo eu posso adiantar o nome...vai ser "O inicio de uma confusão"...espero q leia tbm...e pode deixar q vô estar postando toda segunda mesmo...e naum um mês

**Melissa Portillari:** Obrigado...sua crítica foi bastante construtiva...usei bastante ela pra poder fazer esse segundo capitulo...espero q esteja melhorado...e minha fic é mais de humor...mas quem sabe naum tem um romance né?

**Maruchina-san:** obrigado pelo apoio...espero q tenha gostado do capitulo do jantar ... mas eu pelo menos...gosto do proximo capitulo...que segunda q vêm eu vô estar postando..

**Bom gente...agradeço pelos reviews...e espero mais...e desculpem os erros de portugues..( naum é muito meu forte sabe XD)...queria agradeçer a s2 Yuuhi Kurenai s2** **escritora aqui do fanfiction tambem...q revisou minha fic...mais uma vez obrigado...e esperem pelo proximo capitulo..**


	3. O inicio de uma confusão

**Bom….a fic passou por uma mudança de título porque o fanfiction não estava reconhecendo com aquele titulo em inglês. Quando eu ia no search pra ver se tava tudo certinho não aparecia...ai mudei e agora aparece... então..só isso...esse capitulo foi , até agora, o que eu mais gostei de escrever...adoro confusão...XD...espero que gostem tbm...e tem respostas pros reviews no final...e...peço mais uma vez...mais Reviews.../o/**

**Everything will get better tomorrow**

**Chapter**** 3 . O inicio de uma confusão**

Depois de uma noite de sono ruim e inconsolável, Jiraiya acorda. Cabelo todo desarrumado e já era possível se ver uma pequena olhera. E tudo culpa de quem? Essa pergunta não parava de se repetir na cabeça dele. O problema é que tudo isso não se passava de um mal entendido e ele não sabia. Ele tinha um péssimo habito de ser teimoso e, por causa disso, acabaria começando uma séria discussão com Tsunade. Não suportara mais esses problemas.

Enquanto isso, no escritório do hokage, ela estava remexendo nos papéis, mas nem estava prestando atenção direito, sendo alertada por Shizune o tempo todo, como se estivesse com a cabeça nas nuvens. Não conseguira esquecer o modo de como saiu da casa dele sem avisar nem nada para atender a vitima de envenenamento. E o pior! O envenenamento era de um dos cachorros de Kakashi, que acabou morrendo. Estava decidida a procurar Jiraiya e explicar todo o fato ocorrido, mas, como ainda faltava certo período de tempo para acabar seu expediente, depois ela iria.

Ele agora perambulava pela rua sem rumo, cabisbaixo e o povo de konoha, por onde ele passasse comentava:

– Xii...acho que ele ta doente!!!

Continuou a andar. Passava pelos bares e nem mesmo os via. Passaram-se 2 horas. Até que ele ouve alguém gritando seu nome.

– Jiraaaaaiyaaaaa!!! – a mesma pessoa que gritou, agora estava correndo em direção a ele.

– Eu? – olha e se assusta ao ver quem é – Mi-Miyako!?!?! O.o...O que você está fazendo aqui mulher? Por que voltou à Konoha?

– Pra te ver oras... Porque mais eu voltaria a essa cidade ruim? U.u Afinal... você ta tãããão bonito – diz com uma voz sexy se jogando no peito de jiraiya e fazendo círculos com os dedos no ombro dele.

– Err... – nesse momento, ele lembra de tsunade e o rosto de Miyako vai mudando de forma até virar o rosto da Tsunade, e, sem controle, ele a beija,e ela, lógico, corresponde.

Nesse momento, enquanto ele estava a beijá-la, Tsunade acabara de sair do trabalho e tinha passado na casa dele e não o encontrou e, por isso, agora estava nas ruas procurando-o. No momento em que os dois se beijam ela passa e vê a cena, assim ficando paralisada.

Logo que os dois terminarame se beijar, Miyako olha pro lado e vê a godaime, até então, desconhecida pra ela, e diz:

– Que foi? Nunca viu um casal que se ama no meio da rua?

– Quem é você garota por acaso pra dizer isso? Namorada dele?

– Sim. Por quê? Ta com inveja de eu ter ele só pra mim e você não? – diz se jogando encima de jiraiya.

– Jiraiya seu velho tarado!!! Quem é essa vadia ai? E quanto ela cobrou por hora? Pelo visto ta baratinho né? Porque meu deus que carcaça velha...

– Errr...Tsunade...Miyako...parem com isso as duas...

– Miyako!!!??? Então essa é a tal de Miyako?!?!?!

– Sim. Por quê? E carcaça velha é a mãe!!! – responde já ficando estressada.

– Olha como fala da minha mãe sua prostituta de terceiro grau.

Nesse momento, Jiraiya interrompe antes que as duas saiam na pancada.

– Já chega!!! Eu heim...pelo menos a Miyako não me abandonou... não é? Tsunade?

– Ei, eu não te abandonei, eu vim aqui explicar o porquê que eu fui embora daquele jeito da sua casa.

– A sim, claro. Você engana o velho aqui, faz ele se matar pra preparar tudo e depois o abandona e agora vem com essas desculpas ai... Chega tsunade... Você já me esnobou demais.

– Mas, foi por uma boa causa. Tinha uma emergência no hospital. Uma emergência de envenenamento.

– Sim, um envenenamento de um cachorro. Meu nível é tão baixo a ponto de ser trocado por um cachorro?

– Como sabe disso?

– O Naruto me contou, que um dos oito cães ninja de Kakashi foi envenenado e que acabou morrendo.

– Era isso que eu vinha explicar, mas...pelo jeito... Você tem uma companhia melhor que a minha.

Ao acabar de dizer essas palavras, Tsunade se vira e vai indo embora.

– É...vai embora mesmo...minha companhia é melhor que a sua – responde Miyako ao ver Tsunade indo embora.

A godaime agora, ia andando pra casa. Não tinha mais trabalho, porque seu expediente já acabara. Não teve a chance de se explicar pra Jiraiya. Nunca imaginaria que ele ia ficar com tanta raiva igual ele ficou. Chegando em casa, ela vai direto pra cama, mas não consegue dormir, fica olhando pro teto, rolando de um lado pro outro, mas dormir, nada.

Passam-se horas e o relógio já marcava 03h45min a.m. e ela ainda acordada.

Nessa hora, onde estaria Jiraiya? Lá estava ele, gastando seu dinheiro na Boate onde Miyako conseguiu um emprego, por falta de dançarinas. Estava completamente bêbado. E já nem lembrava mais o ocorrido naquele dia. Mas o problema de beber apareceu novamente. Lembrou de Tsunade quando viu uma dançarina loira de costas. Mesmo estando bêbado, decidiu ir a casa dela. Foi saindo da Boate meio que cambaleando e se escorando em paredes de casas, postes e bancos.

Enfim, chegara à casa de Tsunade. Esta por sua vez ainda não havia conseguido durmir. Bate três vezes na porta, onde já estava encostado. Ela ouve e então pensa:

– Deve ser a Shizune de novo...vai que é outra emergência no hospital...

Ela levanta, se ajeita e vai abrir a porta, mas, antes de abrir sente o cheiro de sakê de longe. Quando abre a porta um susto. Jiraiya cai encostado nela, pois adormecera ao se recostar na porta. Ela o puxa para dentro e o coloca no sofá.

– Meu deus... Por que ele veio aqui? Será que ele veio se desculpar?

Ele roncava, babava, resumindo, estava sujando o sofá dela todo. Mas ela nem tinha visto ainda. Agora foi durmir tranquilamente, pois ela achava que ele foi a desculpar, mas, nem tudo são rosas. E mesmo se fossem, elas têm espinhos. Quando ele acordasse, ela perguntaria o que ele foi fazer lá, mas, estava em sono profundo, e pelo visto não ia acordar tão cedo. Dessa vez, logo que ela deitou em sua cama, adormeceu. Amanhã, seria um dia longo, e difícil.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Continua**

**Bom...agora as respostas aos reviews do capitulo 2...novamente seguindo a ordem em que foram feitos**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua: **Tadinho nada...ele tem que sofre...XD...bribcadeira...acho que ele ta sofrendo demais...vô melhorar um pouco o lado dele...sobre a sakura...ela é uma inutil mesmo...XD...obrigado ai pelo review

**Thelma: **capitulo terminado...gostou? XD

**Thamii-chan: **que bom que achou a historia interessante...como os reviews falaram que ficaram com pena do jiraiya...eu vô melhorar a situação pro lado dele...continue lendo hein...e muito obrigado pelos reviews

**Aviso importante: **Esse capítulo terminou de ser feito de ultima hora...só pra poder postar na segunda como o prometido de postar toda segunda...peço desculpas a minha Reviser s2 Yuuhi Kurenai s2...e desculpas pelos erros de português tbm...Agradeço sempre...E continuem lendo...XD


End file.
